


K N O W L E D G E

by TitanFodder



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it that America isn't very well-educated that he jumps into problems? Or maybe problems find him because he isn't so well-educated. And the full gravity of his naivety is brought in by the switch to a new school. Gakuen, AU sort of but close to canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K N O W L E D G E

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS: 
> 
> -Bullying is an issue that I do not condone in any way, but it's real.  
> -I do not own Hetalia, its characters, or its franchise. It belongs to its respective owner.

A knife through the heart, one step, two steps. The dull throb of emptiness through his chest threatened to overwhelm him as he moved his feet cautiously. Three steps, four steps, he held his breath. The pressure on his mind was breaking him, crushing him beyond all physical and mental levels. The day had only just started, and he was exhausted and sick afar from repair. 

Now he had arrived at the dreaded math class.

He stood outside of the door, thinking of the horrors that awaited him inside. A prissy instructor, intense questions that only a true genius could answer, and being written on with permanent marker if you dared to fall asleep during the lecture. Just the walk to the room had been a mass exertion of energy for the young blonde.

America was no student. There was no reason he really had to take the class. 

But here he was.

He dragged himself to an open seat and looked around. There was nobody he recognized there, and it was a tad scary. He was in eleventh grade now, but two of his four classes were tenth grade classes that he had failed the previous year. Ever since he had switched to a different academy, things had been hard and different, and his grades were a perfectly reflection of that. Not only did no one like him, he had been bullied his first year there, and that took about seventy-eight percent of his grades down. Instead of homework, he had to map out the school and come up with perfect escape routes to avoid being forced into lockers or nearly drowned in the nasty unkempt toilets. Not going home injured was worth the bad grades.

Secondly, the other portion of his school life had been trying to perfect his drawing skills. Japan’s anime and manga had influenced him to better himself at his art skill. Seventy-eight percent was his homework, twenty-two percent was the lectures. And said twenty-two percent was used to draw in class.

“Alfred!” A sharp pain in his hand woke him from his daydreaming. The teacher had flicked her wrist and nailed America’s hand with the ruler quickly, a light snap that you would’ve never guessed that it actually hit him, but it did. 

He hissed, a small gasp escaping his lips as he grabbed his hand and held it tightly, the sting penetrating down to his bones.

“Pay attention when I’m talking Mr. Jones.”

America nodded and held his hand in his lap under the clichéd school desk.

Time lapsed. The two hour long class was finally over. Three swats of a ruler and a poorly drawn permanent marker penis on his face later, it was finally over. He had approximately ten minutes to get to the next class, which would hopefully give him enough time to go to the nearest staff bathroom and wash his face off. He slumped down the hall, watching out for “Terrible Tom”, the bully boss of the high school hallways. A knock on the door, an occupied response, and a gulp lead him to the male student bathroom down the hall a little ways. His breath hitched slightly as he pushed the door open, looking down the stalls. He heard nothing, no breathing or anything. That was a good sign. He walked up to the cleanest sink and set his bag down on a dry part of the floor, pulling out his permanent marker remover. He bought that about a month after school started last year, after he had his mouth forced down on a senior’s cock because someone had wrote “insert here” with an arrow pointing to his lips.

Nonetheless, he was prepared for everything.

As he scrubbed at his face roughly, he stopped when he heard a distinct flush sound and the click of the unlocking of a stall. He froze. This was one of those inopportune moments when he wished more than anything that he hadn’t been trapped inside such a small dank room. There was no way to escape.

The stall door opened, and a taller male stepped out, face covered by the hoodie of his sweatshirt, and sleeves pulled up to his forearms. He looked threatening enough. America just watched through the mirror as the other walked up to the sink next to him to wash up. He looked down at the water and swallowed hard, feeling the other’s piercing stare on the side of his head.

“Alfred, right?”

He flinched but tried not showing it. The voice sounded a little feminine for a male, but at the end of the day, everyone had a unique trait about them. America felt his head nod, his body leaning forward into his own arms in an attempt to steady himself for what was about to happen.

“It’s been a while. How’ve you been?”

The familiarity of that voice was disturbing. “I’m fine, thank you.” He spoke quickly, knowing getting trapped in conversation would be worse.

“… You don’t remember me, do you?”

He didn’t remember. He didn’t want to remember.

The other took the hoodie of his sweatshirt and lifted it, revealing light blonde locks. The tomboy looked at America with a gentle smile. It was a female alright.

“You?!” He gasped but covered his mouth. “What the…?”

“Yeah, had to cross-dress to make a life here somewhat. It’s not so bad I suppose, I’ve had practice.”

Alfred looked down at her feet. She was clearly standing on pads in her shoes to make her taller. Her chest had been bound so her bodacious breasts didn’t show. She clearly did work on herself.

“I can’t believe it’s really you, it’s been a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the mysterious woman? You'll find out. Just give it time. THIS WILL NOT LEAD TO A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO SO DONT GET YOUR HOPES UP.


End file.
